1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switch cabinet with a rack that can be closed or is closed by a double-walled cabinet door, three side walls, a top wall and a bottom wall, wherein the side walls each has an internal wall and an external wall and are attached to the rack.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Switch cabinets are primarily used in the open air, where the double-walled design of the sheathing of the rack increases safety against vandalism, and the spaces formed between the internal and the external walls, in connection with the cover hood, improve ventilation.
In order to not provide attachment points for the double walls that are accessible from the outside and that can be disconnected, the internal wall is attached to the internal side of the external wall, and the assembled double wall is connected to the rack from the interior space. This type of attachment of double walls as the side walls and as the back wall of the switch cabinet is not only complicated, but also it limits the internal and external design and the design of the seal of the double wall at the rack.